Timing is Everything
by BlueEyesXOX
Summary: Grace hadn't seen him for nearly a year, hadn't even spoken his name since their time together. And when chance throws the two together once more the pair are reluctant to walk away, even when the crime of South Boston threaten to keep them apart... but this time for good. Sequel to 'Oh What a Tangled Web...'. Connor/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/Disclaimer;

Hi readers! Few little things to help with the story...:

This B.S story is based during the movie and about a year or so after the events in my first B.S fic. If you haven't read my previous story 'Oh What a Tangled Web...' then you may want to leave this story first and read that one, otherwise this fic may confuse you a bit. However, if you _have _read my first one, then welcome back readers! Sorry the sequel took so long to begin I've been taking a very long break due to writer's block... But I'm back now!

Story is rated 'T' for language, violence, and god-knows what else... but no smut, like the last one (Sorry to any Smut fans but I cannot write this stuff). Fic is a Connor/OC though there may be a tinsie-winsie but of Murphy/OC, since I've realised there was a little bit of that in the last one.

I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the B.S movie, only my own OC's - Grace, Jade, and any other unrecognizable character you may discover. Also, link to OC's appearances and what-not are on profile, so have a look as they will help with the story.

Anywho, that's all from me but I do hope you enjoy the story. Review, Favourite, or Follow the story if you can... it would mean a lot. Thanks!

* * *

~...~...~...March 17th, 1998...~...~...~  
~...South Boston...~

"But you have to come," I rolled my eyes and fell down onto the couch, letting Jade continue with her pleads. "It's Saint Patrick's day! Everyone's going!"

"Are you even Irish?" I laughed, moving the phone to my left hand when the right started to ache; We'd been talking for a while.

Jade paused for a second. "No." I smirked knowingly. "But my Grandpa is! So I guess that means I am... sort of."

It was Friday, 17th of March. Or as most people knew it; Saint Patrick's Day. Now I wasn't Irish or in any way part Irish, I'd never celebrated the Holiday either... not massively anyway. Wearing a green hat that they gave out to every student one day in school didn't really come under 'Celebrating'. And as far as I knew it my best friend, Jade, wasn't Irish either... obviously I was wrong. She'd been begging me to go out with her and a few friends tonight for a week now and I wasn't exactly eager to do it. I'd never been the go-out-and-party type, but unfortunately for me she was.

"Jade..." I groaned, only to be cut off.

"No! C'mon you never come out with us! Please!"

I rolled my eyes and paused in thought for a moment.

Sure, I hadn't been out in a very long time, not for a few months at least. But I wasn't a very big drinker. Neither was I the type to go out and have a wild night with my best friend and her girlfriends, not that there was anything wrong with any of them. They were all good fun and all - but I wasn't. Far from it actually. But I loved Jade to pieces, we'd been through everything together - High School, heartbreaks, graduation, job-searching, and moving out of our parents houses and into the big bad world of South Boston. So if Jade wanted me to go out this badly, then out I would go.

I sighed and clenched my eyes shut, knowing what was to come. "Fine."

The long and very high pitched scream that echoed through the phone caused me to hold it away from my ear, or risk my ear-drum bursting.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's fine," I laughed, re-opening my eyes. "But after this I get to stay home and do my own thing for a good few weeks."

"Deal, deal." Jade rushed out; She was probably just excited to know that I was actually coming out.

There was a loud double-knock at the door and I turned my head, narrowing my eyes in confusion; I didn't get many visitors.

"Jade, I'll have to call you back." I told her, moving to my feet.

"Fine, but I'm coming to get you at 8:00 tonight, wear something hot." She replied, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Can't guarantee it. Later bitch."

"Bye slut."

After placing the phone back on it's holder I made my way towards the wooden door, unlatching it before slowly pulling it open; This was Boston, I couldn't be too careful with my safety. Especially since our crime-rates had gone up.

Thankfully, though, what I found on the other side was no burglar or rapist; Quite the opposite actually.

"Jamie." I smiled, nodding at my neighbour in greeting.

Jamie Hillard had been my neighbour for a good few months now, and I'd been the first in the building to give him a nice welcome. The boy, or man I suppose, was at least nineteen years old and one of the nicest guys I'd met. And considering the area Belle and I lived in, that was saying something. And since we'd met he'd become a regular visitor to my apartment. Not in the sex-type way, though I had a sneaking suspicion that's how many passing neighbours viewed our relationship; Our relationship was strictly friend-based. Even though Jade repeatedly told me he felt differently and was only trying to get out of the 'friend-zone'.

It wasn't that Jamie was unattractive, he had his own pro's and con's like every other male I'd met in my life. This male however had short dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and a thin build. He was good-looking and I knew that one day he would find a nice girl, most likely quiet like he was, and settle down with her. They'd have that white-picket fence relationship including the family dog; This is what my life had become now, figuring out the relationship outcomes of nearly every person I'd met. Besides, I hadn't had anything even come close to a relationship since Connor, who I hadn't seen in nearly a year and never spoke of. Not even to Jade.

"Hey Grace." Jamie greeted, fingering his belt-loops. "How's it going?"

I shrugged. "So-so. Have a busy evening planned tonight, what about you? Doing anything exciting for St Patty's?"

Jamie shook his head, leaning against the wall beside my door. "Not really, I'm not Irish so I don't really celebrate it. Looks like another quiet night in with my TV."

"Be grateful, I'd love to do that tonight. If I could join you I would but," I shook my head apologetically.

"Hey I understand," He assured. "Next time?"

"Of course. Guess I'll see you, wish me luck."

Jamie chuckled. "Good luck Grace." He said before turning and walking down the hall.

After he'd disappeared from view I closed the door and turned to lean against it. I stared at my bedroom door in irritation, knowing I'd have to find something nice to wear tonight, or let Jade choose for me when she got here; Something I wasn't enthusiastic about.

Groaning, I quickly latched my front door before heading towards my bedroom. "Here we go." I muttered.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

I continued to stare absentmindedly out the cab window, drowning out the laughter coming from the other girls.

Jade had picked me up at eight just like she promise, also bringing her three other friends along with her. They were decent girls, slightly on the slutty side, but decent in personality; Though I could tell just what kind of girls they were. With their short skirts and dresses and well thought out hairstyles, I could tell they were Jade's type of friend from the first meet. Wild, promiscuous, didn't care what anybody thought of them - not counting male attention. And while the girls were nice enough, I found myself unable to drink cheap wine with them on our cab journey to Jade's Grandfathers bar, instead choosing to focus on the outside world.

"Grace!"

I jumped and turned my head towards the girls to find Jade watching me with slight worry. The other three were talking amongst themselves.

"You okay?" My best friend questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Of course, why'd you ask?" I reassured, lightly shaking my head.

Jade shrugged and quickly glanced back at her friends before turning back towards me. "Just asking, need to make sure my soul-mate's having a good time." She smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and tugging me into her.

I laughed. "I'm good, just haven't been out in a while is all."

Jade nodded in understanding and I felt the cab slow to a stop. The driver looked back at us and Jade quickly dug through her purse, searching for her money. Meanwhile I climbed out of the cab and looked up at the bar; My heart immediately pounded in my chest.

* * *

Author's Note;

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone as the boys are not in the first chapter, but they will be in the next chapter. Also hope it doesn't seem too rushed as I tried my best to spread this out.

Anyway please Review, Favourite and Follow if you can it would mean a lot. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note;

Hi readers! Just letting you know that the twins to show up in this chapter and I hope you like it. Also, this chapter will be a lot longer than the first as there's a lot to fit in. Anyway, remember to Review, Favourite and Follow to let me know what you think. Thanks!

* * *

All I could hear from inside the bar was laughter and shouting. It was an Irish bar so I wasn't all too surprised that it was as full as it was. What surprised me was the fact I recognized it. Then again, the name of the bar would be something I'd always remember; McGinty's.

Memories instantly flooded my brain. Memories of drinking, laughing, kissing; All good memory's. But that's how I wanted them to stay - memories. I didn't _want _to talk to either of the twins again, I _couldn't _talk to them again. It'd taken so long to drown out what'd happened and it wasn't just drowning out the twins and Rocco I'd had to do. I'd had to drown out my sister, my family - everyone except Jade and Belle. It was as though I'd dropped my old life and traded it in for a completely new one. My entire life had changed from our one incident and I wasn't too keen on going back. Seeing the boys again meant looking back on my life a year ago, maybe even going back to how it was. I didn't want that.

"Jade." I finally turned to face the girls, crossing my arms as I looked at Jade.

The blonde laughed at something one of the other girls had said as she turned to me, tilting her head slightly in question.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, gesturing behind me at the bar.

"This is my Grandpa's bar, why?" She asked, eyes narrowed in confusion. I glanced down at the floor, fidgeting slightly. But this seemed to be the exact hint she needed. "Shit, Grace, I'm sorry, I forgot." She stuttered, expression changing from confusion to apologetic in a second.

I shrugged and shook my head. "It's fine, it's been nearly a year now how were you supposed to know."

I wasn't being a bitch, I was being completely honest. I couldn't expect Jade to remember every little detail of my life. Besides, I wasn't scared about seeing the twins again, we'd ended on good enough terms. Though a little heads-up from Jade to let me know we were coming here would've been nice.

"We can go somewhere else if you want. I just have to run in quick and see my Grandpa, he was expecting me here but he'll understand," She rushed, making her way towards the bar door.

"Jade," I groaned. My best friend stopped in her tracks, holding the door slightly open as she looked back at me. "It's fine, I swear. I mean, who's to say they'll even be here," I shrugged, smiling for added reassurance.

Jade sighed and nodded. "Grace, I swear I'll owe you big time for this,"

I held up my hand slightly and she paused. "Don't stress out, I promise I'm _fine. _You don't owe me anything," I'd made my way towards her as I spoke, taking hold of the door handle she'd since let go of. "C'mon. You wanted a drink so let's go have one."

The blonde immediately changed her entire demeanour, switching from apologetic and down to happy and excited in a split second. "Good! C'mon, let's go get drunk." She smiled as I pulled open the door.

Jade walked in first and the other girls soon followed, all four looking excited and happier than ever. I couldn't say I felt the same. Even as I walked closely behind them through the very, very crowded room, I couldn't help but feel just a little nervous. It could've been excitement that I'd pegged down as nervous but I couldn't tell.

Nothing had changed, that was for sure. The bar was the same colour and design it always had been. Chairs in the same place, tables in the same place. It was like someone had taken a specific picture of one of my memories and recreated it, hence forcing me to re-live it all over again. But thankfully it was only objects I found myself recognizing - there were no specific faces I recognized. Well, apart from Jade's Grandfather, who I remembered swearing a _lot._

"Grandpa!" She excitedly exclaimed, rushing behind the bar to embrace the old man.

"Oh my darlin' girl, ye look exactly like yer mother - Fuck! Ass!" The man exclaimed, causing the men of the bar to laugh and Jade's friends to glance at each other in question. "Yer so beautiful all grown up."

Jade smiled. "Thank you Grandpa, it's good to see you. And happy St Paddy's Day!" Her voice went louder at the end and she received a cheer from the entire bar's occupants in return.

"Same ta you me love. Drinks on me tonight."

"Thanks Grandpa." She looked at me and jumped as though remembering something. "Right!" Jade quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me behind the bar with her, throwing an arm around my shoulder as she looked at her grandfather. "Grandpa this is Grace, Grace this is my Grandpa."

I smiled and nodded in greeting, leaving out the fact that I'd sort of met him before. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, so you're the lass dat's been takin' care o' my Granddaughter," He said, offering me his hand to shake. I took it. "Name's Doc."

We both pulled back our hands and he tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Have we met before lass?"

Jade and I both glanced at each other and she jumped to answer before I could.

"No Grandpa, this is Grace's first time here." She lied.

Doc nodded. "Dat's me old age kickin' in, sorry lass." He apologised, turning as a customer called his name. "I'll be right dere!"

"Grandpa we're gonna go find some seats." Jade told him, gesturing backwards to where the rest of the girls were.

"Alright love, let me know if ye need anythin'."

Jade nodded and Doc moved to pour a customer a beer. Meanwhile, Jade grabbed my hand and led me out from behind the bar.

Finding a seat in the packed bar was more difficult than we though. It'd taken a good few minutes of us having to stand up before a table finally became free. But when it did we were straight there, occupying the chairs before anyone else could sneak their way in. I plonked myself in the chair so that my back was facing the bar, Jade sat opposite me, while the other three girls scattered around the table.

"Alright Grace, let's get you good and drunk." My best friend laughed, standing to make her way towards the bar.

As I watched her weave through the many drunken American-Irish men I groaned and shook my head, knowing that this would be a _long _night.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

"Okay, okay," Kate, one of Jade's female friends, started as she contained her laughter. "What about that guy?" She pointed behind one of the other girls and we all looked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jade exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she saw the mans appearance. "What is wrong with you?!" She laughed.

"What?" The girl questioned, glancing at each of us.

"Seriously, what is it with _you _and guys with beards?" Jade asked, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

It was around 10:30 now and the alcohol consummation had started to affect us all. It wasn't that we'd been consuming heavy drinks, it was more the amount we'd been drinking. Obviously not having to pay for our alcohol meant we didn't pay attention to how much we were exactly drinking. But I did know something; One of us would end up face down on the bathroom floor tomorrow morning. And I had a small feeling it'd be Jade. My reason for putting all bets on her? She had the fastest alcohol consummation I'd ever seen in my life. She'd been knocking the drinks back since we'd found our seats.

Anyway, at some point during our evening we'd started picking guys out of the bar customers that we thought were attractive. And, as the drinks piled through, I found our bar had gotten considerably lower. When we'd started the game the men were at least half-decent, but now we were just being plain lazy - at least I was.

"Oh my god." Trix, another one of Jade's friends, gasped as she stared at something behind me. "I call dibs."

"On which one?" Kate questioned with the same tone of voice.

I hadn't even turned fully in my seat when Jade's hand shot across the table, lightly grabbing my own. This in turn caused me to pause, looking at her with a confused and questioning expression.

"I'm so sorry Grace." She said, her tone apologetic and pleading.

It might have been the amount of alcohol in my system that had me completely confused by her apology, and also why I continued to turn after. But as soon as I did I knew exactly why she'd done it. I could've kicked myself for forgetting where it was that we'd come tonight. How could I have thought that maybe they wouldn't turn up?.

Instead of staring at the twins like Kate and Trix were, I almost instantly turned back around to face Jade, my stomach in knots. They hadn't changed, that was for sure.

"Eh Doc I'll have a beer!"

I winced at the familiar voice. One I hadn't heard in a very long time and wasn't too eager to hear again.

"Grace," Jade called, placing her hand over my own on the table. "We can go if you want." She offered.

"_You _can go." Kate told her, shaking her head as she rose to her feet. "_I _suddenly have something to do." _Or someone_, I added in my head.

"Kate," My best friend sighed, knowing what the red-head was going to do.

It wasn't Kate's fault, she didn't know me or what I'd been up to. Heck, I hadn't even met her until tonight. Besides, I hadn't seen either twin in nearly a year, they were fair game as far as I was concerned.

"What?" The girl asked, looking down at Jade and crossing her arms.

"Good luck." I piped out with a smile, before Jade could say or do anything that may turn the situation sour.

Kate smiled and nodded before heading towards the bar. Meanwhile, Jade stared at me curiously.

"What the heck was that?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jade-"

"No!" The blonde cut me off. "Seriously, what the heck was that? You just sent a huge slut after your ex-boyfriend?!"

"Ex-slut?"

"Look, the girls a good friend but it has to be said."

I nodded in understanding. "Brutal honesty, I like it. But for your previous question," I dragged out, pushing my chair back as I got to my feet. "It's all in the past Jade, I can't hold onto the past." I shrugged before turning and heading for the bathroom, making sure to hide from the two men I both wanted to avoid... and talk to.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, toying with the silver bird pendant around my neck.

I'd been in here at least ten minutes trying to summon up enough courage to go back out into the bar - obviously I was torn. Torn between wanting to talk to the twins again, and leaving the bar and never coming back. I didn't even know why I was stuck in the first place. It wasn't as though I'd had a bad break-up with Connor, we hadn't even gone out at all! It'd been a trial, if I remembered correctly, a trial that'd ended badly. But I also remembered that we'd parted on good terms, so there was no reason to be nervous.

I smiled and nodded, content with my thoughts, before smoothing down my hair and exiting the bathroom. Though I immediately stopped in my tracks.

Stood a mere few feet away was Kate, who I could recognize by her bright-red hair, and the very man who'd occupied my thoughts only a few minutes ago. The two were locked in what I could only explain as a very heated embrace - I nearly gagged. But then realisation kicked in that I needed to squeeze passed the two in order to get back into the bar. And since the hallway was quite narrow, it also meant I'd need to disturb them to get passed. And while I knew Connor may not have the best memory, he'd certainly remember the girl who screwed him over - to an extent.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the door, wringing my hands as my stomach began to tingle.

"Can I get passed?" I asked, finding that my voice came out a little quieter than I'd planned.

The two pulled away from each other and while Kate looked at me, Connor chose to plant kisses down her neck. I was a little grateful, at least he wouldn't notice me just yet.

"Sure, sorry." She smiled, giggling slightly.

Kate moved closer to Connor and I squeezed through the gap between her and the wall, feeling a large sense of Deja vu as I moved passed. But just when I thought I was fine, something just had to come and fuck it up.

"Thanks for the luck Grace." Kate added.

I winced and lightly shook my head, attempting to subtly speed up my movements - I didn't get very far.

"Wait. Grace?"

Turning slowly around, I found myself face to face with the man I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Hi Connor." I greeted, smiling nervously.

"Oh fuck me."


	3. Chapter 3

If I'm being completely honest, I was expecting one of those slow-motion kind of things to happen. Like in movies, where the girl saw a guy she liked or had been trying to avoid and all of a sudden their whole world went into slow motion. You know, all that dramatic stuff... this was nothing like that.

When I saw Connor - and I mean _actually _saw him, not like the time he'd popped up in a dream once and I'd woken up cussing him out even though he had nothing to do with it. This was different, a _lot _different. I'd expected myself to feel nervous or worried. I even expected to feel something for him again. And, unfortunately for me, my emotions had steered me towards the latter. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a mind-blowing emotional experience, I didn't feel infinite affections or anything. It was like running into a friend from High-school that you had good memory's with - it was good to see them and good to have a chat, but when they disappeared from view you just smiled at those memories and moved on.

I seriously hoped this'd be the same.

"Grace?"

I finally moved my gaze away from Connor and onto Kate, who stared at me in confusion and slight worry. I felt a little bad for her, one minute she was making out with a hot guy and the next she was invisible to him, while his sights were on another girl. I'd be a little confused too.

"Hmm?" I asked, finally able to find my voice.

Kate paused for a moment, quickly glancing sideways at Connor who hadn't moved or said anything yet.

"Do you two know each other?"

I sighed loudly and looked at Connor, who I realised was still looking at me. He looked both surprised, confused, and if I wasn't mistaken - happy. Though I immediately shook it off, there was such a mix of emotions on his face I couldn't tell what was what, plus the lighting in the hallway was quite bad.

"Yeah, we were friends once." I finally replied, crossing my arms.

It wasn't as though I was lying. We _had _been friends once. Kate didn't need to know all the facts about what had gone on with me and Connor - I'd only just met the girl, she didn't need to know how screwed up my love life just so happened to be. Besides, there wasn't enough time in one night to explain to a drunken twenty year-old the details of what had happened a year ago.

"Gracie," Connor started, finally finding his own voice. He sounded a little hurt.

"See you 'round Connor." I waved, turning back around and heading into the bar.

It was as I walked away that I realised how much I'd actually _wanted _to speak to him again. But I knew this was for the best. My life had drastically improved after I'd stopped seeing the twins and my family, everything had become easier. I didn't feel any pressure or obligation towards anyone, I did what I did for myself and no one else - except Jade and Belle of course. But they were my closest friends, even if Belle was my aunt. I worked now, had my own apartment, took care of myself. And, hopefully, I could save enough to get out of South Boston. I just wanted to get out. I couldn't very well do that if I had something holding me here... well, someone at least.

I immediately spotted Jade and the rest of the girls and hurried to join them, planting a convincing smile on my face as I sat down in my former seat.

"What did I miss?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Not much." Jade sighed, knocking back what looked like a vodka shot, grimacing as she shook her head and slammed the small glass back down onto the table. "Kate's disappeared."

"I think she's getting lucky with that guy." Alexa piped up, giggling into her glass.

My best friend smirked and shrugged. "I don't know, he seems like the type of guy who's into brunettes." She threw a wink my way and I glared slightly, leaning back in my seat.

"Funny."

"Oh shit." She muttered, face falling and eyes widening at something behind me. "Grace, hot Irish twin heading your way." She coughed.

Rolling my eyes at her attempt at subtlety, I refrained from turning in my seat, instead choosing to wait for him to get my attention. I didn't have to wait long.

"Gracie."

I knocked back the rest of my drink and sighed, looking up at Jade.

"I could use another drink." I stated before rising from my seat and heading towards the bar.

I wasn't _trying_ to be a complete bitch to Connor but for some reason it's the only part of me that was coming out. Though I suppose being a bitch and making sure he never wanted to see me again was easier than being nice and having to lose my friend all over again. A little bitchiness would save me for the future - I knew it would. And I could only hope Connor would leave me alone.

I leaned against the bar with my empty glass, waiting patiently for Doc to finish with another customer.

"Christ, look who et is!"

"Murphy." I winced, looking to my right where the darker haired twin sat, looking rather smug.

"Well fuck me, I mus' be seein' tings." He smirked, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Nope, I can promise you you're not, I've been saying the same thing to myself since you two came in."

Murphy chuckled and released the smoke from his mouth. "Ye wound me Gracie. But I have ta ask, have ye seen me dear brother?"

"Grace!"

Murphy laughed and I groaned as Connor's voice rang out.

"Dere's me answer."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, leaning back against the bar and watching as Connor made his way towards me.

"Grace." He stopped right in front of me, apparently still not having recovered from the surprised of finding me here.

"That's my name, don't ware it out." I told him before turning around once again.

"What's wit' all dis hostility?"

I rolled my eyes and ignore him, continuing to wait patiently for Doc. Though I had a feeling if I didn't call him myself then I wouldn't ever get a drink.

"Doc!"

"What're ye doin' 'ere?"

"I'm here to get drunk Connor, same as you."

"I don' remember ye bein' a big drinker lass." Murphy piped up.

I looked at each twin before shrugging. "Yeah well you guys have that effect on my I guess."

"Why're ye here?"

"My best friend is Doc's Granddaughter, he invited her here and she dragged me along." I admitted, sighing in relief as Doc came over.

"Same lass?"

I smiled and nodded, watching as he refilled my glass.

"Eh Doc, ye didn' tell us little Gracie was comin' 'roun'." Murphy grinned.

"I thought I knew ye! Ye use ta come 'roun' 'ere wit' da boys - Fuck! Ass!"

"Aye, she's Connor's ex-girlfrien'."

"I'm _not _Connor's ex-girlfriend." I loudly objected, shaking my head at the darker-haired twin.

"What's so bad about dat?!" Connor exclaimed, sounding slightly offended at my quick objection.

I turned to face him. "Do you really want to get into that right now?!"

"Aye!"

Doc placed my now-full glass down on the counter and I nearly laughed with relief. I quickly picked it up and moved back, away from the counter.

"Well, I'm not here to talk, I'm here to drink. So," I shrugged and went to join the girls again. Again, I didn't get very far.

"How long's et been Gracie?"

I paused and sighed, turning around once again to face Connor.

"Nearly a year."

He nodded. "Exactly, nearly a year. Ye can have one drink wit us."

I looked back at Jade and the girls. They were all laughing and chatting away like they had been, but every few seconds Jade would glance over here, probably to make sure I was okay.

"Sure." I groaned, holding back my smile as the two cheered.

One drink couldn't hurt. Right?.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

So, one drink couldn't hurt. Four or five though? That'd probably do some damage.

I wasn't sure what the time was. I didn't even know if Jade and the girls were still here, I assumed they were though since no one had told me otherwise. Jade wouldn't leave and not let me know.

The more I drank, the more my bitchy demeanour faded. And eventually it stopped all together. Instead of being a complete dick, I'd let my guard down and wound up being myself with the twins. Obviously I knew that this could only end badly, why wouldn't it? It was too easy to get back into my old ways. I found myself completely comfortable around the two, able to say whatever I wanted and not feel bad about it. I could be completely blunt with them and they'd just laugh it off. And I realised how much I missed this.

I was kicking myself on the inside for being so willing to this, but then I thought to myself; How bad could it be? One good night wasn't so bad, we'd just go right back to not seeing each other after this, right?.

"So, how's your love-life been boys?" I asked, resting my head in my palm.

"Ye really tink 'm gonna tell a devious little ting like yerself what I've been doin'?" Connor chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey!" I whined, hitting his arm. Clearly he was referring to our incident nearly a year back. "That was one time. C'mon, I'm really interested."

He smirked and paused, placing a cigarette between his lips. Apparently he wanted to dramatically drag this out.

"No relationship's." He finally spoke.

"Just sex?" I asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Aye."

I nodded in understanding. Was I jealous? Not as much as I thought I'd be. But I knew what these boys were like, they must've had some kind of degree for flirting and sleeping with girls. That and drinking. I was pretty sure if I'd been drinking as much as they had I'd be knocked out under the table at this point.

"Murphy, what about you?" I asked, turning to the other brother. Though his smug look told me enough.

"What can I say lass?" Was his seemingly innocent response.

"That you two are willing to screw anything with a heartbeat." I retorted, taking another sip of my drink.

"Are ye jealous?"

I looked at Connor who'd leaned forward slightly, as though eager to know my answer. "No."

He nodded. "I don' believe ye."

I smiled and leaned in close, as though about to tell a really big secret. "I don't care." I whispered, tapping his nose with my index finger before leaning back.

Connor rolled his eyes but chuckled and nodded, thankfully leaving it at that.

"So Grace," Murphy started, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "What about ye?"

I narrowed my eyes curiously. "What about me?"

"Have ye got a lad?" Connor clarified for me.

I smirked and picked up my glass, taking a long sip.

There was a lot of ways I could make this go. I could tell the boys I was seeing someone, that I had been for a while and it was amazing - all that soppy crap. _Or_, I could let them know the truth; That there was no one and had been no one since Connor. I was a little stuck on which to choose, though eventually I found myself wanting to have a little fun with the two. Plus, I didn't want to admit to being single for nearly a year, especially not when I knew Connor had been screwing different girls since our incident. I had to make it seem like I had some sort of life.

"I..." I trailed off and looked at each twin, finding them both completely curious to know if I did have a boyfriend. "I do. Sort of."

Each twin had a different set of reactions to my reply. Murphy seemed fine, he merely nodded and took a puff of his cigarette, content with my answer. Connor, however, had something a little different. He didn't look pissed off or openly jealous about it, like Murphy he _seemed _fine, but even I could tell that there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Though it was gone in a second.

"Grace."

All three of us turned in our seats and I found myself face to face with Jade. She looked tired and ill - obviously an effect from her continuous drinking. The other three girls all stood behind her, looking more or less the same but less sickly.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

Jade nodded, swaying slightly on the spot. She was _not _okay. "We're gonna head home, you coming?" She slurred.

"Sure." I told her, jumping down from the stool I'd been perched on. "Does your Grandpa know?"

"Mhmm, he said I was stupid for drinking more than I could - hiccup - handle."

I smiled and pulled on my black jacket. "Your Grandpa's smart."

"Grace." I looked back at Murphy. "It was good ta see ye lass."

I returned the small hug he gave me. "You too."

When I pulled back I immediately turned my gaze onto Connor.

It was strange and disappointing, knowing that I wouldn't see him again after tonight. I had no reason to come back here again and I didn't want to. If anything started up with us again then my life would become a lot more difficult. So I'd only had at least two relationships, they'd both gone sour and I didn't feel like a repeat performance. Besides, if I _ever _wanted to get out of South Boston, then I'd have to make sure there was nothing keeping me here. Jade and Belle encouraged me to go as long as I let them know how I was at least once a month once I'd actually gone, they encouraged me to go. But leaving friends behind was a lot easier than leaving... well, whatever relationship I found myself in.

"So, I'm gonna head out." I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Aye, let me walk ye out lass." He nodded, putting out his cigarette.

Kate, Alexa and Trix walked out first, if not a little clumsily in their heels. Meanwhile, Connor and I helped Jade make it out of the bar in one piece. She'd attempted walking solo but had swayed and crashed into a table in her attempts, so now she needed assistance. I actually felt a little bad about it. If I'd been with her instead of chatting to the twins I could've kept her from drinking so much, because I knew she'd have a pounding headache in the morning.

There were two cabs waiting for us outside the bar. Doc must've called them when he found out Jade was leaving. Kate, Alex and Trix hopped into one after saying their goodbye's to us. They were roommates so it only made sense that they went home together. And I'd made the decision of taking Jade home with me, since she'd probably wind up in a ditch somewhere if I let her go home alone.

Connor and I managed to place her into the backseat without any injuries, though she immediately clonked out once we'd gotten her in.

"So," I dragged out, feeling a little awkward.

After getting Jade into the cab, we'd both stood straight and just looked at each other. I'd never realised how awkward saying 'Bye' to someone could be.

"I guess I'll see you round." I shrugged, about to climb into the cab with a drunken Jade.

"Gracie," Connor called. I paused in my actions, waiting patiently for him to continue. "Et was good seein' ye lass."

I nodded, knowing how he felt. "Yeah, it was."

"Will ye come back 'ere?"

"I don't know, maybe, you never know."

Connor nodded and took my hand, raising it to press a kiss to my knuckles. "Et was _really _good ta see ye."

I gulped, unable to respond as he released my hand. "Mhmm."

"No, I don't wanna go to school momma!"

We both laughed as Jade cried out from inside the cab. I really had to get her home.

"Goodbye Connor." I smiled at him, climbing into the cab.

"Bye Gracie." He said before shutting the cab door for me.

After telling the cab driver where to go we took off, but I found myself looking through the back window, not turning around until the bar had gone from view. It'd been a good night. But I knew that's how it would stay, just another good night in my memories.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys! I really hope you liked this chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the reunion. Thanks so much for the reviews and everything so far, they mean a lot!

Anyway, Review, Favourite or Follow if you can. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

~...~...~...The Next Day...~...~...~  
~...Grace's Apartment...~  


"Grace!"

I groaned and lifted myself up onto my forearms, staring at my front door where the loud banging was coming from, and wishing it would stop.

"Grace I swear to god if you don't open this fucking door!"

I let out a loud cry of irritation and reluctantly got up from the sofa, heading towards the door and unlatching it.

Obviously I'd had too much to drink last night, if the lovely hangover that greeted me when I woke up was anything to go by. And I remembered bits and pieces. I couldn't remember everything that was said, but I remembered more or less what happened. Going to McGinty's, drinking with Jade, seeing the twins, talking to the twins, and drinking with the twins - the last three I'd been intent on avoiding. It was stupid to drink with the Irish, they seemingly had no limit and I had a very large limit. And, unfortunately for myself, I couldn't tell when I'd reached the limit until it was forcing it's way out of my throat and into the toilet bowl.

"What?" I snapped, yanking the door open to come face to face with Jade.

"Hey!" She snapped back, pointing a finger my way, "Don't get snappy with me, it's not my fault you carried on drinking last night!"

Jade walked straight into my apartment without permission, as usual, and flopped down onto my couch. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, re-latching it before joining her.

"So," I started, shoving on a pair of sunglasses to reduce the headache from the light pouring through my windows, "Where's the fire?"

"Oh boy have I got news for you." Jade squealed, sounding very excited about whatever it is she was going to tell me.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." I groaned, throwing my head back.

The attitude wasn't intentional. I didn't like being a bitch to Jade of all people, but hangovers made me a little cranky. Mainly because I was mad at myself for drinking so much.

"Your Irish boyfriend and his brother are getting arrested."

My head shot up and I immediately regretted the action, as a pain once again radiated through my forehead.

"Say what now?"

Jade grinned and got up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. "Yup."

"Jade," I groaned, turning and kneeling so that I could see her. "What happened?"

She strolled back in holding one of my soda's and re-occupied her space on the couch, grabbing the TV remote as she did so.

"See for yourself."

The TV came on and landed on the News channel. It showed a well-dressed police officer stood in front of the cameras, numerous recorders held out in front of him by the reporters. And, unfortunately for me, I immediately knew which station it was that rested behind him. It had a name, sure, but I commonly knew it as my dad's workplace.

"Okay, okay," The man began, calming the press down, "This is our official statement. The McManus brothers are not being charged, this is a clear-cut case of self defence. They are being released at an undisclosed time and location at their wishes." He finished with that and turned to go back into the building, the press shouting out questions as he turned his back on them.

"D'you know what happened?" I asked Jade, muting the TV as I turned to face her.

The blonde nodded as she popped open the soda can. "Mhm, Grandpa told me when I went to visit him this morning."

She turned to face me to and I wondered if this would be a long story, it seemed as though it would be. "So last night, some Russians show up at the bar right? They've been setting up town in some buildings around the area and they wanted my Grandpa's bar. A _huge _fight broke out and they lost. Long story short though, they got their asses kicked by your twins and some other guys from the bar. I'm not quite sure what happened after that. My Grandpa visited the twins when they were in the Hospital after some FBI guy showed up this morning asking questions, but I'm telling you now that this guy was good. He said himself that it was self-defence and that the boys weren't in any trouble, just that he needed to talk to them. He left my Grandpa a card with his number on it and said to give it to the twins before he left. _Anyway, _Grandpa had to leave after that obviously and I came here to tell you." She finished.

I paused in thought for a moment. Funnily enough I found myself worried for the twins and asking myself a lot of questions. Were they okay? What happened after the fight? Were the Russians dead? And, the question that popped up the most - why the fuck did they start fighting in the first place?

"Grace?" Jade asked as I got up from the couch.

"We're going out." I stated, pointing a finger her way before going into my bedroom.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

After catching the bus further into town, Jade and I hopped off right next to the police station where the boys were held. I really hoped my dad wasn't working that day, running into him would be a little awkward. Well, a lot of awkward. We hadn't seen each other in a good few months, mainly on account of me not visiting him or my mom. I'd argued with my mom before leaving home, her stating that I wasn't old enough or smart enough to leave home yet. Camille had also chipped in her two cents, though while my mom argued on account of her being worried for me, Camille had only argued because she was worried about herself. With me gone, she had no one to help her out. I couldn't have cared less about that after what she did. My dad, however, hadn't argued at all, if anything he'd calmed my mom down. He'd defended me, told her that I could handle myself out there and that I had everything together. And it was that memory that made me a little guilty about not having visited him.

"So," Jade sighed, turning to me as we stood in front of the building. "What's the plan?"

"Honestly?" I asked. She nodded. "I didn't think it through that far."

The blonde rolled her eyes and let out a small groan of annoyance. Though I couldn't really blame her.

"We're about to head into a police station that your _dad _works in so we can visit and interrogate _your _Irish boyfriend and you didn't think it through?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "He's _not _my boyfriend."

"Okay, okay," She held up her hands, "Ex."

I shot her a quick glare before heading towards the doors, with her trailing quickly behind me.

Let me just throw out that I hadn't been back here in a _long _time. The last time being a year ago when Jade had been caught urinating in public and forced to stay in a cell overnight. My dad had been a little pissed off about that. But I had to admit it hadn't changed much inside. Desks were lined up in the large room and, like always, it was very busy. Cops sat at their desks either on the phone, talking to someone they'd arrested, or talking to each other about something or other. The cells themselves were straight down the middle of all the desks, meaning me and Jade couldn't get to the twins without someone noticing us - it would be harder than I originally though.

"Can I help you?"

We both looked to see one of the cops looking down at us. I looked at his name tag; Detective Greenly. By his expression I could only guess that he was a little annoyed, and he held something in a brown paper bag with the name logo of a nearby bagel store.

"Uh..." I trailed off and merely stared at him, trying to figure out a good enough lie to get us into the holding cells.

"We're here to visit my cousins." Jade spoke up, thankfully taking the heat off of me. "You've got them in the holding cells, the McManus brothers?"

His eyebrows raised slightly. "_You're _their cousin?" He asked, obviously in slight disbelief.

Jade nodded. "Yup. You can even ask them yourself."

"I don't know," He sighed, shaking his head, "They don't want any visitors-"

Jade cut him off, "_Please,_" She begged, "My Grandpa's really worried about 'em, he heard it on the news and he damn near passed out! He has this heart condition see..."

My best friend proceeded to go into a very thought-out and very detailed story about her Grandpa having a minor heart attack at the news of the attack and had to be rushed to the Hospital. The doctors apparently told her too much stress could cause his death and that to settle his bad heart he had to find out if the twins were okay.

I honestly had to hand it to the girl, she could lie her way out of _anything - _When sober anyway.

"Alright." The detective finally agreed, causing me to inwardly cheer, "_But, _you can't talk to the press outside."

"Cross my heart." She promised, drawing a cross on her chest with a finger.

Greenly nodded and turned, nodding his head as a motion to follow. I looked at Jade who smiled and I smiled back, feeling rather proud of her as we followed him down towards the cells.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

"You've got visitors boys!" Greenly announced, holding an arm out to the boys' cell.

The twins' heads shot up and I nearly laughed at their expressions; Confusion, surprise, and a little bit of worry. Clearly they weren't exactly sure who'd be visiting them, since they'd demanded no visitors. So I wasn't exactly sure how they'd react to us being there. But as soon as I saw the two, and that the cell door was open, all rational thought left my mind.

"Gracie." Connor stuttered, eyes narrowed in confusion.

I moved towards the lighter-haired twin and shoved him as hard as I could. It didn't do much damage since he was a lot stronger and taller than me, but he did managed to stumble back, though I guessed it was mainly from shock. The back of his knees hit the cot and he fell down onto it, staring up at me.

"Da fuck?"

I hit him across the side of head, not hard enough to do damage but enough to get across that I was pissed.

"Don't 'Gracie' me jackass, what the fuck are you doing starting a fight in Doc's bar huh? And I don't even wanna know what happened after that." I yelled.

I could clearly see Murphy chuckling behind him, but Jade quickly shook her head at him in slight warning.

"I get han'cuffed ta a toilet, cut me wrists open an' nearly bleed ta death, fall of a roof, damn near knock me'self unconscious, spen' all mornin' in a Hospital - all o' dis in me undies might I add - an' now you're fuckin' 'ittin' me?!" Connor cried, getting to his feet.

"Maybe if you weren't such an _idiot, _you wouldn't be in this position." I retorted, lifting my hand to hit him again.

Unfortunately, though, he saw this coming and wasn't too eager to be hit again. He caught my wrist with his right hand and spun me round, pulling me against him and restraining me. I couldn't say I liked it too much. Being close to him? Yes. Being restrained from hitting an idiot? No.

"Stop hittin' me." He demanded, his cheek pressed against me own while I struggled.

"Woah, woah, woah," Greenly spoke up, crossing his arms as he glanced at each of us. "This don't seem like a family visit."

"Family visit?" Murphy asked, eyes narrowed as he leaned against the bars of the cell.

"Yeah, this one-" Greenly pointed at Jade, "Said she was your cousin, spout some shit about her Grandpa dyin' after hearin' about you two." He clarified.

The blonde winced as a sheepish look crossed her face and Detective Greenly sighed in annoyance, realising he'd been played.

"Was any of what you said true?" He asked her.

"To a certain extent," She shrugged, crossing her arms nervously.

"Man!" He exclaimed, "Smecker's gonna be on my ass for this!"

"Actually," Jade started, making her way towards the Detective, "He doesn't have to be on your ass for anything. We won't tell if you won't. All we're asking is a few minutes in here with these two." She gestured to the twins.

"_Fine." _Greenly reluctantly agreed, rolling his eyes. "You've got five minutes." He told us before heading back upstairs.

"So, what are ye doin' 'ere Grace?" Murphy asked after the Detective had disappeared.

I sighed and stopped struggling against Connor, instead choosing to look back at Murphy. Though Connor didn't release his hold, probably out of fear that I'd hurt him again.

"I heard about you two and I came to see if you were okay, I was worried." I admitted.

"Well ye got a fuckin' funny way o' showin' et." Connor piped up from behind me.

"Okay, okay," I groaned, turning my head to look at him. "I'm sorry for hitting you it was reflex. You bring out my violent side, apparently."

"Kinky." Jade commented, her and Murphy laughing until I glared at the two.

"Right den, if I let ye go will ye stay calm?" Connor asked me.

I silently nodded and the blonde twin let me go, settling himself down onto the cot while I took the opposite one, facing him. Jade and Murphy stayed towards the side, the two whispering amongst themselves while I interrogated Connor.

"So," I sighed, leaning back on my hands, "What happened?"

"Da guys at da bar tracked us down somehow, dey were Russian Mafia lads, big guys min'. Dey tried ta kill us Gracie but we got away, dat's all dat matters." He explained. It didn't matter that he gave it in a nutshell, it was something I suppose.

"Are," I paused for a moment, leaning forward slightly. "Are you okay?" I finally asked, lightly tilting my head.

Connor shrugged and smirked slightly. "Aye lass, soun'. Ye were really worried?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Mhmm."

"An' how does ye boyfrien' feel about dis?"

I attempted to hide my smug smile though I was pretty sure he saw it anyway. He was jealous. It may not have been a lot but it was a little and that was still something to me.

"I lied." I finally admitted. His eyebrows rose slightly, "I didn't want to seem like a complete loser when I saw you guys last night."

"Ye not seein' someone?" He asked, unable to conceal his relief.

"Nope."

"Ye sure?"

"I'm sure."

We stared at each other for a moment, ignoring the fact that my best friend and his twin brother were probably staring at us. Some people were a little harder to forget about than others, and I knew he was definitely one of those people.

"Hey!"

We all jumped and looked towards the cell entrance, seeing Detective Greenly looking in.

"Time's up." He stated.

I nodded and stood from the cot, motioning to Jade who'd already headed towards the entrance.

"Grace."

"Hmm?" I looked back at Connor, waiting patiently for his reply.

"Can I at leas' 'ave ye number lass?" He finally asked.

I giggled and shook my head, turning fully and slowly walking backwards - No way was I making it _that_ easy.

"When you get out of here," I gestured around me at the holding cells, "Come find me."

The twin grinned and shook his head in slight disbelief, watching me as I walked away. "I'll fin' ye." He promised.

I smiled, "I don't doubt it for a second."

And with that I turned to face Jade, feeling a lot happier when I left than I had when I came in - Maybe things would be different this time.

* * *

Author's Note;

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, been a little busy. But anyway thank you so much to those who've Reviewed, Favourited, and Followed this story, it means a lot!

I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter and please keep the Reviews coming. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

~...~...~...~...Two Days Later...~...~...~...~  
~...Grace's Apartment...~

"Live from the Copley Plaza hotel, where we have just been informed that the largest multiple murder in Boston's history has just taken place. We have learned that there were _nine _victims, all deeply involved in a notoriously violent Russian crime syndicate right here in Boston..."

"I wanna move." Jade piped up from my left.

"I second that." I nodded, lightly shaking my head.

The crime in Boston had always been ridiculously high, mainly because the cops never managed to catch any of the _real _bad guys out there. Little robberies and teenagers smoking marijuana didn't count, I meant the big bad guys - murderers, rapists, paedophile's; Those kinds of people. If they were ever caught, then it would be a good few months _after _their first crime, and by that time they'd have already committed about six more. Maybe the cops were trying their best right now, but they needed to try a little harder in my opinion. Never had we had a multiple murder happen before, though. One or two, yes. Nine? Never. None that I could think of anyway. If I was back home then I wouldn't have been nervous, with my dad being a cop and having multiple firearms hidden throughout the house. But now was different. My home was in the suburbs, where there hadn't been much crime, and now I was in inner city Boston, where most of the crimes happened. I mean, for god's sake, the Plaza Hotel was only a few blocks away. And, as far as I knew, the killer - or killers - hadn't been caught, meaning they were still out there somewhere. It had to have been at least _three _guys, lord knows one guy wouldn't be able to take out nine Russian Mafia guys. It _couldn't _have been one guy.

"Wait, maybe it's okay." Jade said, suddenly changing her tune.

I stared at her in disbelief, "Okay? How is this okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "Like the woman just said, nine _Russian Mafia _men. This is probably just some guy who's seen too many crime movies and has way too much time on his hands going all vigilante on the City." She explained.

I nodded in understanding. It was a theory I suppose.

"Make's sense." I muttered.

"Of course it does!" She exclaimed, "This person obviously read what your twins had done and thought 'You know what? This is a good idea'. It'll probably blow over soon."

I narrowed my eyes at her and tilted my head slightly, "You don't think?..." I trailed off in thought, but thankfully Jade knew where I was going with it.

"No way." She objected, "That was self-defence, they wouldn't just start killing off random bad guys. Or would they? You know them better than me." She added.

"I honestly don't know. Yeah I know them but," I paused and sighed, "I honestly don't know, Jade."

"Speaking of which, have you seen either of them since the other day?" She asked, thankfully changing the topic slightly.

"I actually haven't, but that's good right? Last thing I need is more baggage."

I tried to sound cheerful about it, honestly. But even I knew that Jade could hear the slight disappointment in my voice. Had I wanted to see Connor again? Yes. Maybe not to go back to what we were before, just for a talk or a drink or something - anything. To be honest it got lonely sometimes. The only people I ever _really _talked to were Jade and Belle, or the occasional customer who walked into the deli or pet store. So having someone new to talk to was nice, it kept me occupied.

"You are so stubborn, you know that right?" She asked, smirking slightly in amusement.

"Come again?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You obviously like this guy, he obviously likes you, yet here you are bitching about the fact that he hasn't come to see you."

My jaw dropped in slight offence, "I have not been bitching-"

"Yes you have... sort of. You need to get a grip and go find him."

I sighed and glanced at the clock, cursing myself out as I jumped up from the couch.

"Where's the fire?!"

"I have work in, like, an hour!" I shouted back, running into my bedroom to get changed.

"You at the deli today?!" She asked, remaining in the living room.

"Yup!"

"You want me to come in and keep you company?"

I looked back to see Jade in my doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Nah." I told her, pulling on my jeans, "I'll be fine."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

"Sorry I'm late, sorry I'm late,!" I cried as I ran into the deli, rushing behind the counter.

"It's fine Grace." My boss, Sal, reassured, cleaning down the counter.

I took in the deli's occupants as I tied the apron around my waist. A woman and a man were occupying the barstools in front of the counter, while two regulars, some Italian douchebags who's names I couldn't care less about remembering, sat further towards the back, scoffing down their food. It never was too full around here, our busiest hours were between 8:00 and 9:00 AM, when working people came in for a quick sandwich on their way to their own jobs. Jade sometimes came in to keep me occupied, but today I needed some time to myself, and the deli was the best place to go.

"You hear about that thing on the News?" I asked Sal, taking this time to clean a few glasses.

"The thing down at the Plaza?" He asked. I nodded, "Course I heard about it, everyone has." He seemed a little off about it but I shrugged it off, putting it down to him having a stressful morning or something.

"It's nuts huh?"

"Yeah."

"You think it's one guy?" I questioned, waiting patiently for his answer.

Sal paused for a moment, staring down at the counter, "I do."

I shrugged to myself and turned my back on the counter, continuing my job at hand. I didn't even look back as the bell above the door rang out, it was probably just another random customer passing through.

Five minutes hadn't even passed before a good few loud bangs rang out in the deli. I knew those sounds from my dad practicing on targets in the backyard; Gunshots. I dropped the glass I'd been holding and immediately spun around, though the sound of glass smashing at my feet was the last thing on my mind. The man and woman who'd been sitting at the counter had fled at the sound of gunshots. But me? I couldn't even move my feet. I was frozen to the spot. And I watched with wide eyes as a very familiar looking man stormed up towards the counter, his gun aimed straight at Sal. He shot the old man repeatedly until he was lying in a pool of blood on the floor - And then he turned the gun on me.

It was then that the mystery man and I realised that we knew each other.

"Oh shit." He muttered, his own eyes widening.

"Rocco." I gasped, gripping the counter behind me.

As soon as I said his name he ran straight out of the deli, leaving me alone with the three dead men. My whole body was shaking from shock and I still couldn't move, I just stared at the spot where he'd been. Rocco, a man who had made me laugh repeatedly, just came into my deli and shot down three innocent guys. Sure, the two Italians at the back were dicks, but they didn't deserve to die. And Sal? He'd been so nice to me, nice enough to give me a job anyway. And now he was lying dead near my feet.

After a few seconds I managed to move my hands, and eventually, my feet. I ran. I ran so fast out of the deli as though my life depended on it. It was only when I got to the bus stop did I slow down to catch my breath, feeling safe enough in the busy street to gather myself.

What the fuck had just happened?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

"Roc' did anyone see ye?"

The Italian stopped and leaned against his car, pondering Connor's question. He was sure the whole street had seen him go into the diner - he was well known after all. But none of them could clearly ID him and rat him out to the cops. Plus, this was Boston, no one wanted to rat anyone out in case they were tracked down and murdered themselves. But the waitress he recognized, the one he knew used to date his best friend, she'd be able to ID him with no problems. He remembered her being more or less a good girl, so he was hopeful that she wasn't the turning-in type. But he had to be sure.

"Roc'?" Murphy repeated his brothers question, the two staring at their friend and patiently awaiting his answer.

Rocco glanced at each brother, "I might as well have gone around posting flyers." He stated, lightly banging the roof of the car.

Slightly oblivious to Rocco's hesitant reply, Murphy nodded, satisfied with the reply, and pulled on his pea-coat. Connor, however, caught on to the sheepish looks his friend kept shooting his way and knew that it wasn't the whole story.

"What aren' ye tellin' us Roc'?" He asked, resting his arms on the top of the car.

Rocco hesitated for a moment, staring at Connor, "That girl you used to see, the one that screwed you over, what's her name?"

Connor narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Grace?" Rocco nodded in confirmation, "What about 'er?"

At the mention of Grace's name, Murphy turned his full attention to Rocco. And, with both brothers staring at him so intently, Rocco suddenly felt a little on-edge. They'd been friends for so long, so he knew the boys wouldn't intentionally hurt him, but they'd both had a soft spot for the younger girl - especially Connor. So he knew he'd have to word this carefully.

"She...may have been there." He slowly dragged out.

"Tell me ye didn' shoot 'er Roc'." Murphy pleaded.

"Of course I didn't! I was so hung up on getting to those bastards that I didn't notice her! Then I shot Sal and I saw 'er. She knew me, she said my name!"

"Did ye hurt 'er Roc'?" Connor asked, seemingly calm in that moment.

Rocco shook his head, "No. I just high-tailed it out of there!" He exclaimed. The twins glanced at each other for a moment before coming back to Rocco, "She could ID me man." He added in a panicked voice.

"Con'?" Murphy questioned, turning to his brother. After all, he knew Grace better than they did.

The lighter-haired twin shook his head, "Nah, she wouldn', she's not like dat."

"How do you know?" Rocco asked.

"I jus' know Roc'!"

They were silent for a moment.

"You sure?" The Italian persisted.

"Yes I'm fuckin' sure! Ye wan' me ta go talk to 'er?!" Connor exclaimed, now sounding more agitated than anything.

"Well... that would help." Rocco shrugged.

Connor rolled his eyes at his friend, "Fine." He agreed, "I'll go fin' 'er. Ye happy now?" He snapped, climbing into the car.

Murphy held the door open for Rocco, who shrugged at the darker-haired brother.

"That makes me a little happier."

Murphy rolled his eyes and shoved Rocco into the back of the car, climbing in after him and slamming the door shut - Things for them had just become a lot more complicated.

* * *

Author's Note;

Hi readers! Sorry this chapters so short, I'm trying to level out the story so that it doesn't seem rushed. Anyway I hope you like it and remember to Review, Follow, or Favourite. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note;

Hello readers! Just letting you know that this chapter will probably be longer than most as there's a lot to fit in, plus I'm trying to make up for the short chapter before this one. There will be some Grace/Connor in this chapter also and I hope you enjoy it!

Please Review, Favourite, and Follow if you can. Thanks!

* * *

~...~...~...The Next Day...~...~...~  
~...Grace's Apartment...~

"...the victims were found at a local adult entertainment parlour. These murders coupled with the three suspected mob related killings that occurred at this local Boston Deli yesterday afternoon, brings the death toll to six just yesterday. There's no doubt that all the victims have been criminals. Perhaps this explains why a public outcry to have these things stopped, has not been heard."

I stared at the TV from my lying down position on the couch, immediately noticing my former-workplace behind the reporter woman speaking on the TV. I'd decided that, after yesterdays events, that I wouldn't be going back to work there. Maybe I should just stick to the Pet Store - it was probably safer.

After everything that'd happened yesterday, I'd retired to hiding out in my apartment. I was a witness now. Being a witness to a murder had to be the worst thing ever. I was now constantly on edge, worried that someone, mostly Rocco, would come looking for me to make sure that I wouldn't blab anything to the cops. Sure, there was bound to be a few people who'd seen him come into the Deli yesterday, but I'd seen _everything. _I'd seen him shoot two of our regulars and then kill my boss - for absolutely no reason. Well, I couldn't see a reason why he'd do it. The two in the back? Maybe. They'd been huge dicks and maybe Rocco had something against them for some reason. But Sal? Now that I couldn't get my head around. I hadn't know the man a long time, I'd only started working at the Deli about a month back, but from my time there I could only say that he'd been once of the nicest men I'd met - and there wasn't many. So why had Rocco killed him? Though I also remembered how strange Sal had been acting that morning, like he knew something I didn't. So maybe, and just maybe, there had been something going on. But what? I couldn't get my head around it all.

My phone started to ring, once again, and I rolled my eyes, ignoring the ringing sound.

Since the news of the Deli murders had come up in the newspaper this morning, I'd been getting phone calls all day. I had a feeling they were Jade's doing. She knew I'd been working yesterday and probably wanted to make sure I was okay. But I couldn't speak to her. If she came over, she'd want to know what happened - she'd want to know _everything. _I knew that if I told Jade everything that happened, including who'd killed the three people, then she'd be in danger too. Just knowing what'd happened was risky. Plus, I knew she'd want me to go to the Boston PD. Or worse; My dad.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a knocking sound erupted from my door. I really didn't want to answer it, but I did.

I pulled the thin blanket off my legs and got up from my couch, making sure to turn off the TV before I walked towards the door. The door was latched, as usual, so I knew that if someone did try and bust in, I'd have a good few minutes to make a quick escape through my living room window and down the fire escape. Then run to god-knows where - probably the Pet Store.

The door knocked once again and I sighed, leaning against it as I debated on whether or not to open.

"W-Who is it?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm and my voice normal.

"FBI." A male voice replied through the door.

I quietly groaned to myself and turned, closing my eyes as I leaned against the door - I'd known this would be coming.

"Hang on." I told him, unlatching the door and swinging it open.

When I opened the door, however, there wasn't one man; There were four. The man I faced wore an FBI badge, Agent Smecker, it read. And three taller men that stood behind him wore Boston PD badges. I also recognized one of them as Detective Greenly, the man who'd let us in to see the twins a few days ago.

"Grace Carter?" Agent Smecker asked. I nodded in confirmation, "May we come in?"

"If I said 'no' you'd just come back with a warrant." I retorted, rolling my eyes as I turned and walked back towards the couch.

The agent, and three detectives, came into the apartment, thankfully making sure to close the door behind them as they entered. I chose to sit on the armchair, leaving room for the four men to occupy the couch and other armchair.

"You know why we're here, I assume?" Smecker asked, sitting on the other armchair.

"I have a theory." I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"You were working at the Deli yesterday when the murders took place, you saw who killed your boss and those two Italian guys." He stated.

I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know I was working the Deli yesterday? Maybe I took a day off, maybe I didn't want to work yesterday."

The Agent nodded his head, "Maybe you did. And maybe your boss made sure to write down your name on the sign-in sheet yesterday before he died."

Inwardly cussing out my dead boss, I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"So, what happened yesterday?" He pressed.

"I got in late," I reluctantly began, "I noticed Sal was acting weird as soon as I got in. There were four customers and me and Sal. I didn't see the guy come in, I only heard the shots. When I turned around, the two guys at the back were dead and the shooter was coming for Sal. He shot him until he was dead and then turned the gun on me..." I trailed off in thought as yesterdays events replayed in my head. I still couldn't believe it'd been Rocco.

"And what happened after that?" Smecker asked, leaning forward in his seat, listening intently.

I took a deep breath before I replied, "He pulled the trigger." I lied, "But he was out of bullets. When he realised he had none left he ran out, leaving me on my own with three dead guys and blood on my clothes."

The agent nodded, "Did you see his face?"

"No." I lied once more, "He was wearing some kind of ski mask."

"Really?" He asked. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Yes. I have no idea who that guy was, I hope I never see him again."

Agent Smecker paused and once again leaned back in the armchair.

"D'you know why this man killed your boss and those two Italians?"

"I don't, I wish I did though."

Now that part was true. I still had no idea why Rocco had killed them, but I really wanted to know - more than anything. But I also wondered, did Connor and Murphy know about this? They were friends with Rocco, close friends, he must've told them what he'd done and why he'd done it.

"Carter. Where do I know that name?" One of the Detectives piped up, staring down at the carpet in deep thought.

His words pulled me out of my own thoughts. I glanced at each of them, the three detectives were in thought. The agent, however, didn't look even a little confused - that made me worried.

"Thomas Carter. Her dad works down at the station." Smecker answered the Detective's question.

"You did your research." I said, nodding my head, "I'm impressed."

"I did. I also know that your sister, Camille Carter, works in a Strip Joint. Your mom, Maria Carter, is still a Wedding Planner."

"Are they...are they okay?" I hesitatingly questioned. Sure, they hadn't been the best mother and sister, but they were still my family.

Smecker nodded, "They're both fine."

I sighed in relief. I'd been worried that after I left home, Camille would've gone off the rails. My older sister had been a manipulative, slightly psychopathic, bitch. But she was still my big sister. She was the person who I used to look up to, until I reached thirteen and realised just how messed up her views on life were - that was the time I knew I wanted to get out of Boston, to be my own person. But now that all these things were playing out; Getting in with the twins again, all the murders, quitting my job due to my boss being killed - my dream of getting out seemed to be fading more and more with each passing day.

"Well boys, it looks like we're done here." Smecker announced, rising to his feet. The detectives followed suit.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more." I told them as I walked them to the door.

"It's fine, but here," Smecker pulled a small card out from his coat pocket and handed it to me, "If anything else comes to mind that may be helpful to us, call me."

"I will." I said, toying with the car out of nervousness.

"And let us know if anyone else comes by." He added, all four of them now in the hall.

"Why would anyone else come round?" I asked.

The agent shrugged, "If my theory's true, we won't be the only one's paying you a visit. Be careful Grace."

I nodded in understanding and closed the door as they turned to leave, re-latching it once again.

"Why me?" I muttered as I leaned against the door.

My life had just become a lot more complicated... and dangerous.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

It'd been a few hours now since the Agent and the Detectives had been here, and I was still going over what he'd said in my head. Why would I have more visitors? Who would come looking for me? Sure, I'd been a witness to the murders in the Deli, but that was no reason for anyone even more dangerous to come looking for me. Then again, I still had no idea why Rocco had done what he did. Maybe there was something deeper in the murder, a bigger reason than I'd ever be able to think of. And, if that was the case, then maybe there would be worse people coming for me. Witnesses were everything these days, they could simultaneously save people and kill them. Rocco could've been part of something bigger than just a Deli shoot-out.

And, it was because of these thoughts, that my stomach started turning when, once again, there was a loud knock at my door. Jade knew not to come around if I wasn't answering the phone, we had somewhat of an understanding. If I didn't answer, then I wanted to be left alone, and she respected that. So I knew that it wasn't Jade at my door. But if that was the case? Then who would it be?

I stared at the door for a moment, pondering on whether or not to open it. I decided to do the same thing I'd done earlier, ask who it was and hope it wasn't someone sent to kill me.

"Who's there?" I asked, standing aside from the door. This way if someone decided to try and shoot there way through, I'd be safe.

"Ye favourite twin." Was the reply.

I smiled slightly to myself but shook my head. I couldn't open the door. What if Rocco had sent him around to hurt me? I didn't like to think that Connor would do it, but I couldn't be too careful.

"I just wanna be on my own, Connor." I told him.

"Oh c'mon, please let me in?" He begged.

"No. Go away."

The sound of loud footsteps becoming quieter let me know that he'd walked away from the door. Though I wasn't going to open it, he could be sneaky and try and run back in or something.

Ten minutes hadn't even gone by when it happened. I was sat on my couch once more, watching the News channel as I always did, when there was another knocking sound. But, instead of coming from the door, it was coming from the window where the fire escape was. I slowly rose from the couch and made my way towards the window, making sure to be quiet as I did. The curtains were closed, hiding whoever it was that was outside. I swallowed and grabbed the nearest object, it being one of Belle's fire pokers. I wasn't sure why she had these, we didn't even have a fireplace, but Belle was into vintage things, so maybe she was collecting them or something.

I pulled open the curtains and jumped back. Though I had to immediately roll my eyes when I saw who it was on the other side.

"Connor, 'go away' does not mean climb up my fire escape!" I exclaimed, dropping the fire poker to the ground.

"Ye gave me no choice, lass." He replied defensively, "Ye wouldn' let me through the door."

"For good reason." I said, shaking my head.

Connor rolled his eyes, "For god's sake lass let me in! Et's cold out 'ere!"

"I'm not letting you in." I stated.

"Gracie, I won' hurt ye, ye know dat."

I sighed, "But I don't."

"If I wanted to hurt ye, I'd 'ave busted through the window by now. C'mon Gracie, ye can trus' me lass." He reassured.

It might have been stupid to do so, but I did trust him. If he did just so happen to brutally kill me after I let him in then it would just be my own fault. But the guy had a point, he could've easily smashed my window through and stormed in guns blazing - but he didn't. He knocked on the window, waited patiently for me to answer, and was now waiting for me to let him in. So, either he was telling the truth, and he really wouldn't hurt me. Or he was the most sadistic murderer going.

"Fine," I groaned. He smiled, "But back away from the window."

Thankfully, he did as I asked, putting as much distance between him and the window as the fire escape would allow. I unlatched the window and slid it open, letting him climb through before I shut and latched it again, making sure to close the curtains afterwards.

"Deja Vu, eh lass?" He chuckled.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at the memory of him climbing through my bedroom window at home.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

He took off his coat and placed it on the back of the armchair before occupying the spot beside me.

"I had ta talk ta ye about somethin'." He said, looking a little guilty.

"Rocco?" I asked, though I was leaning more towards a statement.

"Aye Rocco." He confirmed, sounding a little irritated as he said his friends name.

I sighed and shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about, Connor. I haven't told the cops anything, I told them what happened and that the shooter was wearing a ski mask. That's that, so go back and tell Rocco he's safe. He owes me a new shirt, but he's safe." I reassured.

"New shirt?"

"M-My other shirt kinda has blood on it." I explained. He nodded in understanding. "But if that's all then you can go, tell Rocco he's safe."

In all honesty, I didn't want him gone. He knew what Rocco had done in the Deli, which meant that he also knew why he'd done it. And I wanted answers. I wanted to know why I'd watched my boss get repeatedly shot down by someone I knew. If I was going to lie to the cops and possibly put my own life in danger, I didn't want it to be for absolutely nothing. I wanted- no, I _needed _to know.

"Can I stay a little longer, lass?" He asked.

"I guess." I shrugged, hiding how excited I was about it. "But can I ask you something first?"

"Ye jus' did lass."

I rolled my eyes at his smug expression, "Funny. But seriously, why did Rocco kill my boss?"

Connor's expression fell and he stared at me in thought. Obviously he was having an inward debate on whether or not to tell me, not that I could blame him of course. He was under a bit of pressure right now, having to keep Rocco's secret an' all.

"Et's a long story, Gracie." He finally replied.

"Well," I sighed, "I got time."

Connor nodded and took a deep breath before speaking, and what he told me, I'd never be able to forget.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~

One hour, two drinks, and three minor arguments later, we finally managed to get everything out on the table - Proverbially speaking, of course. He'd told me everything, and I mean _everything. _Getting a 'calling' from God, killing those guys at the Plaza, recruiting Rocco into whatever fucked up vigilante trip he and Murphy were on, Rocco's reason for shooting up the Deli, the Porno place shoot-out. Everything. And, by the end, all I could really do was stare at the coffee table in front of me. My throat was a little sore from shouting, and my hand hurt from the amount of hitting I'd done - and there had been a _lot _of hitting. But while I was glad I knew everything, I felt even more threatened. I knew so much more now, more than before, what he'd told me the Italian Mafia guys would kill for.

I was so screwed.

"Gracie?" Connor finally broke the silence, "Say somethin' lass."

I took a deep breath before replying, "Why did you tell me all of this, Connor?"

"Rocco put ye between a rock an' a hard place, lass. Ye workin' in the Deli, da Italians are boun' to fin' ye, an' dey're gonna wanna know who's killin' dey're guys." He then scooted closer to me, "An' I do care abou' ye Gracie, I don' wan' ye ta get hurt." He added, slowly placing an arm behind me on the back of the couch.

"And how does all this information help me?" I asked, finally looking up at him.

"Ye deserve ta know the seriousness o' da situation, an' I wan' ye ta know dat you're gonna be fine."

I scoffed and shook my head, "No I'm not, Connor. I've lied to the FBI guy, I'm keeping everything to myself, and now you're telling me that the Italian's might come for me just to find out who's really killing them off! How in the hell am I gonna be okay?!" I exclaimed.

He raised his left hand and stroked my cheek with his knuckles, "I'll make sure ye stay safe, Gracie, I promise ye."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Connor." I muttered.

"Oh, I inten' ta keep it love." He said, sounding abnormally confident about the whole thing.

The twin then proceeded to lean down and rest his forehead against my own, meaning we were a lot closer than I'd planned on letting him getting. What was I doing? This guy was a murderer. Sure, they were only bad guys, bad guys I'd wished would drop dead so many times. Now my prayers were being answered and I didn't like it one bit. Maybe it was the fact that Connor and Murphy were putting their lives in danger to make sure good people weren't hurt. The brothers had always been good to me, I didn't want to see either one get hurt doing this - they could even die doing this. And, if that happened, I wasn't sure how I'd exactly react to it.

"Connor," I warned.

"'M not doin' anythin'." He innocently replied.

I smiled, "You know exactly what you're doing."

"I don' know what ye mean Gracie."

And with that, he quickly leaned down further, connecting our lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note;

Hi guys! Sorry for leaving you all on a little cliffhanger in the pervious chapter, but it had to be done. Anyway, been having a little writer's-block for Chapter 7 - but here we are! The next chapter of 'Timing is Everything'. And I hope you all enjoy it. This chapter will be - for the most part - in a third point of view. So not hate as I'm new to writing in this style. Also, thanks so much to you guys that have Reviewed, Favourited, and Followed my story - it means so much, and also to those of you who read this fic.

Anyway, please continue to Review if you can, they give me great motivation to carry on the story. Also, favourite or follow if you haven't already as they also help me a lot! Thanks! x

* * *

"I told you to talk to her, not fuck her!"

Connor hadn't even been through the door for nearly five minutes when Rocco got on his case. Shouting multiple questions such as; 'Did you fuck her?' and 'What the hell took so long?'. Thankfully, his twin brother chose to wait for him to actually settle down onto the run-down couch before confronting him. Then again, Murphy seemed a lot calmer than Rocco. Though Connor knew that his brother - and best friend - knew the deal about him and Grace. Plus, as far as he knew, Murphy liked the girl as well. Though hopefully not in the same way he did.

"Let the man take a breath Roc." Murphy spoke up, inhaling on his cigarette.

"Take a breath?!" The Italian exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "I'm in the middle of a mid-life crisis here and he's out screwing teenagers!"

"I didn' have sex with 'er, alright?!" Connor said loudly, annoyed with the man's bombarding insinuations. He then proceeded to take off his black coat, throwing it down on the rusty old table.

Since leaving their own apartment, and moving out of Donna's, they'd found themselves a small place in an old abandoned building. There were mostly homeless people living there, though that was now what they themselves had become - homeless. Thankfully the building itself hadn't long been abandoned, so it wasn't as run-down as most abandoned buildings in South Boston. The apartment they now lived in - if it could be classed as an apartment - consisted of one bedroom, one bathroom, and a living room/Kitchen. Most of the previous owners' stuff had been left there. They had themselves a couch with multiple tear's, a double bed with only a mattress and a rusty old table in the middle of the living room. The appliances in the kitchen didn't work, though they spent most money buying food from a nearby restaurant or deli.

But it worked for them.

"So, what 'appened then?" Murphy finally spoke the question that'd been plaguing his mind as well as Rocco's.

Connor sighed and grabbed a random beer can from the table. It'd been opened and was half empty - but he didn't care. He needed something to help him explain just what had happened in Grace's apartment just a few hours ago.

~...~...~...Flashback...~...~...~

It'd all gone so well at first. Connor had kissed Grace; The young girl who'd been plaguing his mind far longer than he cared to admit. To him though, she was also the eighteen year-old with the mind-set of a twenty five year-old. She knew and understood things that most girls her age shouldn't have known yet - but it was one of the reasons she appealed to him so much. Plus, he had to admit that she was attractive; Long, thick brown hair that came down to her waist, and doe eyes that made her look so innocent. But she'd also changed. That little flicker of light she held a year back was fading, he could tell. Maybe it'd been leaving her family, or everything she'd gone through over the passed few days - something had effected her. There was something dragging her down. And he had a feeling it was partly his fault - well, his, Murphy's, and Rocco's.

Grace hadn't pulled away from him, not at first. She'd actually reacted rather well to it. Leaning against him even more, even going as far to climb onto his lap to deepen their kiss. But that was when he finally tasted the alcohol on her lips. He knew she didn't like to drink, the only reason she drank with him and Murphy was to stop them nagging. She was the level-headed one of them all. And he kicked himself for not realising it sooner. Her eyes had seemed a little glazed-over when he'd come in but he'd pushed it aside, knowing that talking to her was his first priority. But she'd seen three men get murdered right in front of her, he was stupid to think that she wouldn't turn to some form of pain-relief afterwards.

"Gracie," He muttered, lightly pushing her back with one hand.

The teen looked down at him, eyes full of confusion and slight hurt. She knew he'd wanted this, he'd initiated it so how could he not have wanted it? Maybe it was the alcohol numbing her brain and rational thought, but she had to admit that she'd missed kissing him. Hell, she'd missed him all together. Sure, she'd had a few vodka and soda's during the day - courtesy of her Aunt Belle's liquor stash - but she didn't think it mattered. She knew what she wanted. And right then it was Connor.

"What?" Grace finally asked, her hands resting on his shoulders.

Connor sighed and shook his head, lifting Grace off of his lap and to her former spot. Reasoning with her would be a lot easier if she wasn't sitting right on top of where he wanted her most - There was only so much a man could take, after all.

"'Ow much 'ave ye 'ad taday lass?" He asked, turning to face her.

Grace shrugged in thought, "Not too much. Why?"

"'Ow much is 'not too much'?"

"God Connor," She groaned, rolling her eyes at him. "Who are you? My father? What does it matter?"

"Grace." He said, his tone completely serious. "When did ye start lass?"

Grace sighed to herself. He usually called her 'Gracie'. So, when he said 'Grace' the way he just had, she knew he wasn't messing around. And, while she was annoyed with the interrogation, she replied anyway.

"After the FBI guy came. I haven't had that much, Connor, honest." Her tone came out pleading and she inwardly cursed herself out. It felt as though she was being scolded by a parent. And, though Connor was older than she was, it didn't give him the right to treat her like a little kid - which is how she felt herself being treated in that very moment.

"Does it matter?" She added afterwards, smiling for added reassurance. "I'm not doing this because I'm drunk, Connor."

The twin paused and stared at her. He really wanted to believe her. Really, _really, _wanted to believe her. Anything to be able to go back to what they were previously so close to doing - but he couldn't. He remembered her once saying that she thought he would do to her what he did to all girls, including her sister; Fucking her and then forgetting her. And, while it may have been his intentions right at the beginning, he now had to admit to himself that he wouldn't have been able to do it now. Not after what they'd put each other through. There was too much. And, though he was beating himself up on the inside, he couldn't have sex with her while she was drunk. He knew her, or at least hoped he did. And, from what he knew, he knew that she'd never forgive herself for sleeping with him so quickly. She wasn't in the right mind-set for it.

"Aye, it does." He finally told her.

Grace's smile fell and a serious expression replaced her previously calming one. "Why? You've done this so many times, Connor. You sleep with so many girls that are as drunk as I am. Why am I any different? Just do it and leave me Connor because that'll make this so much easier." She said, her voice breaking.

That was when he finally understood the girl who'd had his mind boggled since the first day he'd met her. Clearly, she liked him. But, with years of endurance of her slutty-sister, she'd been broken in - relationship wise of course. Grace didn't see any of her relationships working out. She was so good at figuring out the relationships of other people, it seemed, but had trouble figuring out her own. And he had a feeling it scared her. Then again, with what he and his brother were doing now, how else was their relationship - if they could call it that - supposed to turn out? There would be no happy ending for them and he knew it. He also knew that she herself knew it. Plus, she was now main priority for the Italians. She was in danger because of them - well, Rocco if he wanted to point fingers. Grace didn't want to have sex with him because she wanted to, she wanted it so that someone, _anyone, _could make her temporarily forget just what she was so scared of. He just happened to be the first guy through the door, or window to be specific.

"Because, Gracie, ye won' be able ta handle et." Connor admitted, voice full of sympathy.

Grace paused, repeating the words he'd just said to her. And she had to admit, he was right. If, after what she'd gone through and was told, he slept with her and left her, she'd surely break down. The alcohol she'd consumed seemed to be wearing off a little and now she was starting to see a little sense. Her brain was now overriding her body. And, after some thought, she realised she was now acting like her big sister. Camille had drank her sorrows away too, giving in to any man that gave her the littlest taste of freedom - of getting out. And now she also realised why Camille did it. But, after the drunken-haze and sex-high, what was left? Anger, disappointment, guilt; Probably all three. She'd told herself so many times she wouldn't be Camille, but little did she see that the previous days' occurrences had turned her into the exact person she hated the most.

"I think you should go now." She told him.

Connor nodded in understanding, rising from the couch and looking down at her. "Can ye do me one favour, Gracie?"

"I can."

"Go home, lass."

The teen stuttered," U-Uh, come again?"

He sighed. "Go home, back to yer mam an' dad. Ye'll be safer dere, yer da's a copper right?" She nodded in confirmation. "Ye'll be safe dere. Da Italians, dey'll surely fin' out about ye livin' 'ere soon an' don' wan' ye gettin' hurt Gracie. It won' be for long lass, jus' until dis whole ting blows over." Connor reassured.

"Connor, Belle come's home in two weeks, what am I supposed to tell her?" She asked, finally getting a grip on her words.

"It'll all be over by den, trus' me. Do ye trus' me Gracie?" He asked.

"I wish I didn't," She smiled, though there was no happiness in her expression. "But I do."

Connor chuckled and picked up his coat, throwing it on. "Good. At least yer faith in men isn' completely gone." He joked as he walked towards the front door.

Grace smiled once more, though this one was genuine. He always seemed to cheer her up. "Not yet, anyway."

When they reached the door Grace unlatched it, pulling it open for him to leave her apartment. Connor, however, didn't leave straight away, he merely stood in her hallway, staring at her. It wasn't in a creepy way, she noticed, it was as though he was thinking hard about something and had sort of fazed out.

"Ye promise ye'll go home lass?" He finally spoke up, causing her to flinch slightly.

"I promise." She reluctantly agreed. "And if you guys need to hide out, you can stay here for a bit, just until Belle come's back."

"I may take yer offer on dat Gracie. Thank ye."

"No problem." She shrugged.

Connor paused for a second before finally moving towards her, pulling her into yet another kiss. He wasn't sure how long it'd be before he'd get to do it again, if he ever would get this chance again anyway.

"Bye, Gracie."

And, with that, he walked down the hall and left her alone in her doorway.

Grace sighed and closed her door again, latching it once more before moving towards her couch. She didn't _want _to go home. She didn't want to see her mom, or her sister, the only person she'd be happy about seeing is her dad. And maybe she'd finally be able to talk to Jade. Being cooped up all alone in an apartment wasn't much help, especially when you were at risk of being attacked by the Italian Mafia. Plus, she'd promised Connor, and she wasn't one to break her promises.

When Grace finally summoned up the courage to pick up the phone, she dialled in a number she hadn't ran in a good few months. But she still knew it off by heart.

"Hello?" A familiar male voice asked, causing tears to rise up in her eyes.

"Hi daddy."

* * *

Author's Note;

Sorry if this one seemed so short, it was more of a filler-chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less. And, again, please remember to review. Thanks!


End file.
